gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Faith of the Seven
Infobox I think the religion articles shouldn't use an infobox. This is the only one that has one. If you think about it, religions aren't really "active" or "defunct" in this story; basically every religion encountered is "active", and dead religions do not figure prominently into the story. As for Seasons they appear in, essentially every major religion has appeared (to greater or lesser degrees) in the first two seasons, out of a series projected to run for eight seasons. A few of the smaller religions only appear later on, i.e. Lord of Harmony, but otherwise, it largely just clutters up the page without imparting useful information. Religions are always present on a background level. As for the "Leader" category....most religions don't have a leader. The Faith of the Seven has the Most Devout, but the Old Gods have no clergy much less a leader, and the Drowned God has a clergy but no official leader. We don't know much about the hierarchical organization of the Lord of Light religion. As for "center", well that's tied closely to the "Leadership" point; every religion except for the Faith of the Seven doesn't really center on one locality, because they don't have a headquarters under one leader. Certainly, the Old Gods and Drowned God do not. And while I get the general idea that the Lord of Light religion stems from Asshai, we know little about it, and I hope later books in the series will give more background on it. Due to these reasons, the infobox isn't really adding anything, and isn't applicable to most of the religion articles, so I think we should stop using it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:38, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :The purpose of an infobox is to summarize key facts from an article in a table form. I agree with your criticisms of the infobox as it stands, however I think it should be our goal to have a uniform appearance for our articles and therefore to have an infobox on every article. We should aim to improve the existing infobox rather than taking a step backwards and abandoning it. What key details are common to each religion article?--Opark 77 (talk) 12:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Well first, we don't need to have categories that can describe any theoretical religion, because from the books we know that we've met most of the major ones already. I'd start with "Type" and a choice between "monotheism" or "polytheism" (more esoteric, "unrevealed" religions which are more like philosophies i.e. like Buddhism, aren't really present in the story). "Clergy" would probably be a better category because many have some form of clergy. I'm not sure if we should keep a "Leadership" category because so far, the Faith of the Seven is the only one which would use it (though we could just leave it blank on all the others). We should probably go with "Location" instead of "Center", and for more widespread religions like the Lord of Light, that would be just "Essos, from the Free Cities to Slaver's Bay and Asshai". Sketching it out roughly, this would produce: "Old Gods of the Forest" Type = Polytheism Clergy = (none) Location = all of Westeros (formerly), primarily in the North (currently). (Note: we'd put "None" for clergy in the infobox instead of leaving it blank, because we explicitly know they don't have a clergy. Leaving it blank would imply we just aren't sure) "Faith of the Seven" Type = Monotheism Clergy = Septons and Septas Location = The Seven Kingdoms "The Drowned God" Type = Monotheism Clergy = Drowned Men Location = The Iron Islands (Is the Drowned God religion monotheist? They seem to have other mythical creatures and things, and the Storm God is sort of their devil, but they speak of the Drowned God as "god" singular). "The Lord of Light" Type = Monotheism Clergy = Fire priests Location = Essos, particularly the Free Cities, Slaver's Bay, and Asshai. "Dothraki religion" Type = ....polytheism? (I think we decided it was polytheism) Clergy = (Dosh Khaleen) Location = The Dothraki Sea I don't know what other categories we could add.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Both The Drowned God and The Lord of Light faith have two gods: Drowned God VS Storm God, Lord of Light VS The Great Other. Though the Storm God and The Great Other haven't been mentioned in the tv series yet. --Lord Stark1 (talk) 09:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ok so instead of the existing Template:Infobox organization I have set up a new infobox for you with the parameters you suggested at Template:Infobox religion, it has all of the old parameters of Infobox organization should they be desired (any unsued parameters are hidden in the setup.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::while the Drowned God and Lord of Light religions have the Storm God and Great Other, those are basically the Devil or Satan of their religions, i.e. followers of the Lord of Light insist that there is only one "god". Generally speaking, Zoroastrianism, Manichaeism, and Gnosticism, upon which the Lord of Light religion is based, were monotheistic. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC)